


Reunited

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Screenplay/Script Format, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: G doesn't like being alone
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 5





	Reunited

B has been gone for a few weeks. A few days isn’t so bad, the aching loneliness doesn’t get a chance to dig its heels in, but after a few weeks, it's not just the empty seat at the replomat that bugs him. He lays awake at night restless. It’s like B was a dream, that was sweet for a time, but now he's awake and it's like he never existed. 

Finally a transmission  
“See ya at the docking port tomorrow”  
G wells up a bit. He misses him too. It's sad actually how they rely on each other but as soon as they find other things to do or other people to see, they drift apart so easily. G pushes B away whenever work becomes a priority and B forgets about G whenever a new woman arrives on the station, yet they need each other's constant encouragement. B doesn’t make a move without G giving him a shove in the right direction and G sets B up with M until his business is sorted and out of the way.

G keeps a plain expression on his face as B spots him. B casually walks over to him and they join the crowd as friends.  
G: I assume you have a lot to tell me about?  
B: Tons. What have you been doing?  
G lets B step into the lift first.  
G: The usual of course. Pattern making, fabric cutting, passing on Bajoran intel to my superiors on Cardassia prime. Nothing much to say  
B lets out a giggle. The spy joke has been going longer than their relationship.  
The lift moves  
G: Oh, and the girls let me join their Yoga club.  
B has a sudden image of his overweight middle aged boyfriend attempting to touch his toes in a room full of young fit women. B gives G a skeptical look. G raises an eyebrow  
B: Who went?  
G: K, E a few of your nurses. They said I was a huge distraction and I am not welcome again  
B waits until the lift has stopped moving before tapping his badge  
B: B to K  
G looks disappointed  
K: K here, go ahead  
B: Did G join your yoga class?  
K: Never again! All he did was complain  
B: Thank you. B out  
G sighs  
G: Surely you have more faith in me than that  
B keeps their walk going  
B: You did that on purpose to see if I trusted you didn’t you?  
G: The assumption that you don’t trust me by now is an insult my dear  
They finally reach home. G opens the door once again letting B go first. B drops his bag on the floor, G shuts the door behind them  
B: You know what else is an insult?  
G and B kick their shoes off.  
G: You’ll have to enlighten me  
B: How much I’ve missed you  
B turns to face G who is already on his way to grab his boyfriend.  
G holds B close to his chest and holds him tight.  
G: I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you  
B kisses him on the head  
B: I’m sorry we were out of communications range, but even if we were-  
G: Shh, I have you now  
B: I don’t know about you, but I am desperate  
G picks B up and carries him off. G is uncharacteristically gentle with B in putting him down. G crawls over him and kisses him. They hold each other. B lets G kiss down his neck. 

B starts taking his shirt off until G takes over and does it for him.  
B: Oh, we’re doing this the terran way today are we?  
G: Couldn’t care if we do it the Andorian way as long as you're involved  
B tugs at G’s tunic and he unclasps it and pulls it off.

G immediately starts on his trousers. B likes this bit because G always gets very hands on immediately afterward. Trousers off, G lays the palm of his hands on B’s sides and runs them up his chest. B’s head falls back. G goes back to kissing his cheek and neck. He lays by B’s side and B gets a bit more hands on now he doesn’t have to reach for him. G is appreciative of B’s warm hands on his crests and between his big scales. 

G starts undoing B’s trouser buttons  
B: Eager  
G: If I can’t get them off they proper way, I’ll be forced to remove them by other means  
B lifts up to shuffle out of them. G gets a proper grip on B and pulls him close again. B kisses G. G’s hands make their way up B’s back. B moans a little. He likes the sensation. G does like it when he moans. He’s not heard his voice or felt his skin for so long.  
G: You're not too tired after your trip?  
B: Absolutely not. Why?  
G grabs at B’s erection. B moans again. G smiles. B rolls him onto his back and raises his arms. G always feels very exposed at this point, but he guesses that’s why they do it. It shows trust to be completely defenseless. B drags his fingers along G’s slit.  
B: You're already wet  
G: B, you're trying my patience  
B laughs and starts pulling G’s pants off. The room just got colder as far as G’s concerned. B’s hands run along the newly exposed flesh. Over his hips. Down his thighs. G exhales as soon as B switches from hands to a much more delicate method. G runs his hands through B’s hair and lifts his leg up for easier access.

Every now and then G remembers that everything they do together would be illegal back home, but that thought is immediately laughed at by how naturally it comes to them. How can something so wrong as shoving your tongue in a guys slit be so easily accepted. That welcoming attitude B holds is so satisfying. B on the other hand just likes making G twitch and whine. 

That grip in B’s hair suddenly tightens. B knows this means he should back up a little. G everts and moans under his breath  
B: Ready?  
G wordlessly nods. B raises himself to get in position. He loves his alien boyfriend. G loves looking up at B who has ‘happy’ shamelessly plastered across his face. G smiles back and is immediately rewarded with a kiss. G’s neck is flushed with excitement.  
G: I love you  
B: I love you too  
B moves in. G holds B a little too tightly.  
B: Can’t move  
G relaxes. B kisses him and starts thrusting. G digs his nails into B’s hips. G gets even wetter. G looks up into B’s eyes every now and then to check he’s ok, but B is always looking down on him to check he’s ok. G’s breathing gets heavy. B speeds up and cause G to moan something in Kardasi. B can feel his own build up. 

G is completely lost at this point. Just giggling and squirming around under him. B lets him have his minute knowing, he's finishing soon. B thinks it's cute that G, the assassin, the spy, the tinker, has this cuddly side that only he gets to see. G suddenly shudders and shakes. B hits fast and hard for him, pushing them both over the edge. 

G takes a deep breath and returns to reality. B sits up. G needs a minute to adjust. B is assessing the current situation. How much mess is there? Is G okay? Does he have things to do or will he want a cuddle?  
G: B?  
B: Cuddle or shower?  
G: Cuddle please  
B lays to the side of him and drags a quilt over the both of them. He prefers to be the big spoon because G’s crests dig into his back. G doesn’t mind. B is just a little taller anyway.  
B kisses G on the back on the neck. Its swelling and colour has gone back down now. G shudders upon contact with his warm blooded partner. B holds him tight. G has definitely fallen asleep by now.


End file.
